Camera modules (or components) are often employed in mobile phones, laptop computers, digital cameras, digital video cameras, etc. Examples include, for instance, compact camera modules that include a lens barrel mounted to a base, digital camera shutter modules, components of digital cameras, cameras in games, medical cameras, surveillance cameras, etc. Various attempts have been made to use aromatic polymers for the molded parts of a camera module. Unfortunately, various problems are often experienced when attempting to form such molded parts from aromatic polymers. For example, friction between molded parts, as well as between a molded part and a collecting tray, can induce electrostatic charge, which can lead to the formation of dust particles (e.g., during transportation) if not handled properly. In certain products, such as compact camera modules, these dust particles are detrimental and can lead to significant product defects. As such, a need exists for a polymer composition that has a reduced tendency to create a static electric charge during a molding operation.